


do you love me?

by bloombloompow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloombloompow/pseuds/bloombloompow
Summary: soft boyfriends being soft





	do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short scenario that follows my "pay me back" one shot but it can be read separately too

changmin and hyunjae love to cuddle.

 

their favourite days of the week are sundays, 'cause hyunjoon is usually out with his boyfriend sunwoo and juyeon is nowhere to be seen. they don't even know where he is but the apartment is completely empty for changmin and hyunjae to watch movies or tv shows together, and that's all they need to know.

 

one sunday, wrapped in two blankets and with hyunjae running his fingers through his hair, changmin asks.

 

"do you love me?"

 

hyunjae takes the tv remote and hits the pause button.

 

"why would you ask that? you know it"

 

"i know"

 

there's a moment of silence. not a uncomfortable kind of moment, they're used to just being in silence together, the only sound being their calmed breaths.

 

"i just love hearing you say it"

 

"i do"

 

"you do what?" changmin laughs.

 

hyunjae cups changmin's cheeks with his hands and sweetly kisses him on his temple, nose, and finally on the lips. whispering so only he can hear him, even if they're alone, hyunjae says

 

"i love you"


End file.
